d0minat3d
by bisesar
Summary: Mr. Robot sets Elliot up with his cybering friend. Takes place during S02E05. EXPLICIT. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR ROBOT**

RAY

My online business is very important to me. I've been looking for a good adversary.

MR ROBOT

I have burrowed underneath your brain. I am nested there. I am the scream in your mind.

DOM

Alexa, when is the end of the world?

ELLIOT

The panic isn't settling in anymore. It's just there. The scream in my mind is coming back.

 **INT. RAY'S OFFICE - EVENING**

ELLIOT sits at Ray's desk, writing code on his computer. He looks up from the monitor to LONE STAR. Elliot instinctively closes the console windows.

ELLIOT

I'm gonna need to talk to the old IT guy.

LONE STAR

You want to talk to RT?

ELLIOT

If that's his name.

LONE STAR

I'll talk to Ray. See what's what.

Lone Star walks out and Elliot reopens the terminal. He types furiously on the keyboard, eyes focused on the screen.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

Mr. Robot is a permanent parasite in my mind. My plan to get rid of him failed. It wouldn't have worked anyway. You want to know the worst side effect of Adderall, besides the vomiting, insomnia, and hallucinations?

Open on the computer screen in front of lines of code are two windows, the Pornhub home page, and a live stream of a woman masturbating.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

It makes you horny as hell.

The lights dim and Elliot's face is lit only by the computer screen. Dark foreboding music starts to play.

INSERT: Various porn clips, a petite brunette sliding her hand down a boy's pants. An Amazonian woman whipping a man's back. Elliot scrolls past all this and finds what he wants. It's an XART video with a pale blonde girl that looks like Angela. MR. ROBOT snickers from behind him.

MR ROBOT

You always had the blandest taste in porn.

Elliot ignores him.

MR ROBOT (CONT'D)

If the feds are really closing in on us, don't you think we should go out with a bang? Have a nice taste of ass before we start taking it up the ass in prison?

(beat)

Or are you still not over your druggie fuckbuddy?

Still ignoring Robot, Elliot is entranced by the woman's face; her egg shaped head perfectly matches Angela. Robot closes all the windows, and opens up IRC. He logs in as 'happyhardonhenry806', and sends a message to someone.

ELLIOT

What are you doing?

MR ROBOT

Doing you a favor. Trust me, you're gonna love this girl.

An instant reply from someone named 'Deeeepsteep'. We see the chat log.

HAPPYHARDONHENRY806: u ready 4 me

DEEEEPSTEEP: yes im always ready 4u baby

HAPPYHARDONHENRY806: i want to meet u irl

Elliot watches the chat with strange curiosity. Music slowly builds up. After an eternity, Deeeepsteep replies.

DEEEEPSTEEP: come to 3rd st on 2nd av. buzz #6

Fanfare plays. Robot playfully punches Elliot's shoulder.

MR ROBOT (laughing)

Yes! We're in there! You are getting laid tonight, my friend!

Elliot quickly stands up. The lights come back on, the music stops. Elliot faces Robot.

ELLIOT

You think this is the time for joking around? If I don't help Darlene take down the FBI, we're all going to jail. Straight to butt-fuck town. I'm not going to let that happen. And I'm not going to some whore's house for sex.

Robot looks at Elliot like he's an absolute madman.

MR ROBOT

Well tough shit kiddo. Where I go, you go.

Robot gently grasps Elliot's shoulder.

CUT TO:

 **INT. NYC SUBWAY (MOVING) - NIGHT**

Elliot jolts awake on an empty train. He looks out the window, confused.

P.A.

This is a Washington Square bound train. Next stop, 2nd Avenue.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

Shit. He's forcing me.

The train comes to a stop and the subway doors open.

 **EXT. NEW YORK STREETS - NIGHT**

Elliot slowly climbs the stairs up to 2nd Avenue.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

I can't believe I've been sexting someone. How long has this been going on? I haven't thought about sex since...

He trails off. Looking up, Elliot stands in front of his destination, a sleek apartment building.

 **INT. APARTMENTS - HALLWAY**

Elliot walks through the front doors. He passes doors marked with eviction notices. He stops in front of one, multiple fsociety stencils spray-painted on. Elliot eyes wander the hall, his mind now convinced.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

There's more important work to do. I'm not doing this.

As Elliot turns to exit, he walks into Robot. Robot punches Elliot in the gut. Elliot cries out.

MR. ROBOT

Ah-ah-ah. You're not leaving. I'm doing this for you.

ELLIOT (struggling)

I-I can't.

Elliot leans on Robot as they walk to the end of the hallway.

MR. ROBOT

I know you miss Shayla, but you have to move on, son.

Elliot looks up at Robot with wide eyes. They stand in front of door #6. Robot knocks, then looks to Elliot. He licks his fingers and fixes Elliot's hair.

ELLIOT

I'm nervous.

MR. ROBOT

Don't be. I'm going to be with you every step of the way.

Multiple locks can be heard moving. The door opens. Elliot stands alone in the hall. Across from him is DOMINIQUE DIPIERRO, wearing an oversized t-shirt, boxers, and thick framed glasses.

DOM

Get in here.

Dom grabs Elliot by the hand and drags him in, slamming the door.

 **END OF PART ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**INT. DOM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT**

Elliot stands in the entryway, looking Dom up and down. She does the same to him.

DOM

You look... different than I imagined.

Elliot can't help but look at her chest, following the bend in her shirt to her baggy boxers. Dom sees him staring and playfully pulls her shirt back.

DOM

So, what are you going to do with me?

Elliot continues to stare at her, confused. He goes over his answer carefully.

ELLIOT

Uh... fuck you?

Elliot waits for a reply. A long silence follows. Dom's smile turns into a neutral look of disappointment. She sighs.

DOM

Everytime. You're all the same!

(off his look)

You talk a big game online, and then you freeze up in person.

ELLIOT

I'm sorry.

DOM (laughing)

You're sorry? You think that's what I want to hear right now? Can you just leave, please? I'm not in the mood anymore.

Dom holds the door open, glaring at Elliot. He reluctantly takes a step foward, but is stopped by Robot who appears beside him.

MR. ROBOT

Nice going, hotshot. Let me handle this.

Robot walks up to Dom, a serious look on his face.

MR. ROBOT

Get on your knees.

DOM

Excuse me?

Elliot quietly watches their interaction.

MR. ROBOT

I said, get on your knees!

Robot grips the top of Dom's head and pushes her down. She gasps. Robot turns around and signals Elliot to come. Elliot looks down at Dom, her head level with his crotch. She looks up, staring with mixed emotions of anger and desire.

MR. ROBOT (to Dom)

Beg for it.

Dom breathes heavily, not breaking contact with Elliot's eyes.

DOM

Please, give it to me. Please. I need it.

MR. ROBOT

Attagirl.

Robot goes to unzips Elliot's fly, when Elliot jerks.

ELLIOT (annoyed)

I got it from here, thank you.

MR. ROBOT

All right, all right! Just facing you in the right direction!

As Robot walks away, he pulls the back of Elliot's hoodie. Elliot shuffles backwards across the room, falling onto the bed. Dom smiles as she slowly crawls to him.

 **INT. DOM'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Elliot watches Dom slide his pants to his ankles. She gnaws on his member through his boxers. Elliot pants and twitches, his mind racing. Dom stops teasing him and quickly pulls down his underwear.

DOM (under her breath)

I need you. Oh... I need your cock Henry!

Elliot stops panting and looks down at the woman eagerly taking him in her mouth.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

Wait, is this for real? I've known her for two minutes, and she's sucking me off?

Robot appears in the corner of the room.

MR ROBOT

Jesus Christ! You have a woman giving you a blowjob and you're questioning if it's real? You really are fucked in the head.

Elliot looks again at Dom. She holds his shaft with both hands, tongue swirling around his head. Elliot feels a shock of sensation. Shutting his eyes, he fails to restraint his moans. Reopening his eyes, Elliot is standing in the corner of the room. Robot sits on the bed, pushing Dom's head deep into his pelvis. Robot looks over to Elliot.

MR ROBOT

Us Alderson's, huh? We're like a magnet for freaky chicks.

Staring with frog eyes, Elliot struggles to find the words to describe what he's seeing.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

Is my dad seriously cucking me right now?

Elliot blinks, and is now back on the bed. Every time Elliot blinks, he switches places with Robot. Elliot finally 'lands' on the bed, he grips the comforter and focuses to stay in place. Dom is still sucking, completely unfazed. For a split second, she is wearing an fsociety mask. Elliot shakes his head in disbelief.

ELLIOT (to Robot)

This is you, isn't it? Another fucking delusion.

Robot chuckles, sitting in a chair in front of the bed.

MR ROBOT

I know you secretly want it to be your dead father giving you head, but this is all real. You're getting your cock sucked, kid.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

He's lying to me. I know it. None of this is really happening. You see it too, don't you? The thin veil of fantasy draped over my eyes. I've had enough of this. It's time to wake up.

Elliot watches Dom greedily lick his balls, her eyes piercing through his skull. In a quick motion, Elliot reaches out and squeezes her right breast hard.

DOM (screams)

Ah! What the hell are you doing?

Elliot is stunned to feel a hefty bag of sand cupped in his hand. He withdraws and addresses Dom glaring at him.

ELLIOT

I had to know if you're real.

Dom stares, pondering what he said, and begins to smile.

DOM

Oh, they're real all right!

Dom lifts up her shirt and sandwiches Elliot's dick between her mammaries. Pressing her breasts together, she moves up and down, kissing Elliot's tip with every descent. Elliot is awestruck. 'Wow' by Kate Bush starts playing.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

Holy shit, this is really happening.

MR. ROBOT

What's wrong with you? You're acting like you've never gotten a blowjob before.

ELLIOT

This is different. Shayla was just as fucked up as I am. This girl, she's...

MR. ROBOT

She's what?

ELLIOT (CONT'D)

She's... a normie.

MR. ROBOT

Oh my god, are you serious? A functioning member of society wants your body, boo-hoo. Let me tell you something. There is a group of rich assholes who run the world, yes, but there isn't a secret agenda behind everything that happens to you. This chick just wants a quick fuck. Is that really such a bad thing? So put your guard down son, and enjoy the ride.

Stiff as a board, Elliot slowly relaxes, gently placing his hand on her head. He can feel a tension rising inside him.

ELLIOT (V.O.)

Maybe Mr. Robot's right. This is a blowjob, nothing more. Maybe I deserve this; after all I've been through these past few months. For once, I can just... let go.

Slow zoom on Elliot's O face. Mouth agape and eyes wide, only short gasps escape.

 _KATE BUSH_

 _Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wooooow! Unbelievable!_

Dom looks up at Elliot, mouth full. She gets up and walks to the bathroom with puffed cheeks. Elliot slows down his breathing, wiping some sweat off his forehead. Dom walks back into the room, sitting next to Elliot on the bed.

DOM

So, how was that?

ELLIOT

That was… really good.

DOM (proud)

Yeah? I'm glad you liked it.

They sit in silence for a few moments.

DOM (laughing)

I just realized, is Henry even your real name?

ELLIOT

It's Elliot.

DOM

Elliot.

(then)

Well, it was nice sucking you off Elliot. I'm Dominique, but you can just call me Dom.

ELLIOT (playful)

Dom? Why Dom?

Dom smiles and is about to answer when her phone starts ringing.

DOM

Oh, shit!

She gets up from the bed and runs to her safe. Robot sits in her place.

MR ROBOT

I told you you'd like her.

Elliot looks at Robot with the biggest smile.

ELLIOT

Thank you, really. I needed this.

MR ROBOT

Hey, you know I'm always looking out for you. I'm your wingman.

They both laugh. Dom is talking to someone on her phone.

DOM

You're kidding! At Steel Mountain? Steel Valley, sorry. That's great. I'll go out first thing in the morning. Hopefully this is our ticket. I'm tired of seeing those fsociety vids on every channel. Uh-huh. Yeah, I got the email. Once we're in China we'll see what they have on the Dark Army.

As Elliot listens his expression turns to pure shock. From behind her he notices a badge hanging inside the safe which reads 'FBI'. Elliot turns to Robot, his eyes bulging even more than usual. Robot tries to keep his composure.

ELLIOT

You've been cybering an FBI agent!?

MR ROBOT

All right, I'm gonna be honest. That's a twist even I couldn't see coming.

Elliot panics, a hundred thoughts going through his head. He reaches a horrible realization.

ELLIOT

She knows my name. She's seen my face. We're screwed. We're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed, man!

MR ROBOT

Just relax, okay? It's gonna be fine. She doesn't even know who you are.

DOM (O.S.)

Sorry, that was work. So, you wanted to know why they call me Dom?

Elliot and Robot both turn to Dom. She is standing buck naked, except for a 7 inch strap-on.

MR ROBOT (exhales)

Yeah, we're screwed.

 **END OF PART TWO**


End file.
